Feeling Empty Without
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: -REPOST- Cold and Loveless, Harry continued to live trying to fulfill Draco's last wish...SLASH, Death song fic. Contains some Religious Beliefs.


A Harry Potter Fanfiction:

Feeling Empty Without 

By: kurokitenshii89

Genre: Tragedy/Angst/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling and other publishing agents such as Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Werner Bros Inc. The song in this fic itself belongs to Evanescence. I am not making any profit by writing this, so you have no right to sue me. Not that you're going to get anything, mind you: I am penniless.

Warning: SLASH and ANGST. If you feel that the two are not up to your liking, please do not read!!

[FEW] is a ONE-SHOT post-ootp fic, set quite a few years after Harry had graduated from Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Live, Harry…" 

That was the last words I'd heard from you.

_Rest In Peace_

_Draconis Lucius Black Malfoy _

_Gone back to Father's side on July 31st 1999 _

The wind was blowing very coldly as I traced the carving with my fingers, silent tears finding their way down my cheeks. I gave a long suffering look at the tomb as I put down a bouquet of white lilies, your favorite flower, though you'd never admitted it, and prayed. I gave it one very last look before my legs brought me away from that place and I screamed in agony.

And it was 10 years ago.

The morning came again, as usual; the sunrays found their way through the small gap between my curtains and filled my room with light. I woke up and rubbed my weary eyes, sitting up straight on my huge four-poster bed.

Empty bed.

That was far too huge for only one occupant.

I shrugged. It had been years and years I hadn't got any bed company, and it felt somehow empty and cold. Just like the rest of my flat was.

Everlastingly cold.

No matter what you did: threw as many fire here as you can, bought as many heaters, or cast a spell that would make the sun come in here, it would still be cold.

A perfect image of my heart.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things _

_Look for me in the white forest _

_Hiding in a Hollow Tree _

_Come find me… _

I could remember.

I could remember it like it was only yesterday.

No matter how many years…

Your silver orbs glowing at me, your beautiful pale face covered in crystalline tears, your trembling pink full lips that had done so much to me: scowling, sneering, teasing, loving…

Pleasing…

Your lithe form was lying helplessly in my arms. You threw yourself in between. You protected me from that evil green light coming from Voldemort. You gave your life for me.

You left me.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears _

I cried. I cried, cried and cried. Ignoring all the fights and Death Eaters around. You couldn't be dead. You couldn't. I need you. I need you to live, to breath…. I shook your body, pleading to your lifeless silver orbs. You must be alive. You had to hold on. For me.

_Holding my last breath _

_Safe inside myself _

_Are all my thoughts of you _

_Sweet raptured light _

_It ends here tonight _

Then I saw it. Your lips were trembling. Your mouth was mumbling something. I lowered my ears to you, hoping to catch what you were telling me, holding you tighter in my arms.

"Live, Harry…" 

Your last words…

_Closing your eyes to disappear _

_Hoping your dreams will leave you here _

_But still you wake and knew the truth _

_No one's there… _

I dressed myself in my robes, straightening my tie, not bothering to neaten my hair at all. Years of experience told me there was nothing that could make it flat. I itched at the thought. I missed your fingers, massaging my scalp, playing with each locks, touching me on every sensitive spots.

You told me to live. Told me to live when I had nothing to live for. I only lived to be with you. You left me.

But I would live. I would not waste the life you gave out for me. I would live.

Cold.

I went out of the house, not bothering to eat any breakfast at all. I did not worry; my body had not been feed much when I was with the Dursleys, I was sure it could endure days of not eating at all. One breakfast-less morning wouldn't hurt.

Normally, I would just Apparate to work, but I did not feel so this day. I sighed as I turned down to the street and decided to have a walk. Blast all those people who thought I was insane walking down the street with long black robes with a wand sticking out my pocket.

I was beginning to think that this was not a bad idea at all. I did not realize that there were so many things in my neighborhoods. I passed down the street and found a small house filled with so many children of all age running around. It was an orphanage.

A twinkle came across my eyes as I walked closer to the gate, watching all the children playing freely, as if they were little birds, exploring the sky. I shook my head. How I wished I could be like them as well…

"Uncle?"

I snapped of my thought and opened my eyes. There was a child gazing at me. A pale blonde child with silver gray eyes.

Funny coincidence.

The child smiled at me, nudging at my clothing. "Why do you wear a robe? It's weird."

Silence. What? You surely did not expect me to tell him I was a wizard, did you? He looked big enough not to be fooled by such words. He would have taken it seriously.

Damn those gray eyes and silver blonde hair…

The silence went on. The child shifted his weight nervously, looking up at me again. "Forget that," he said after a while, "you have nice green eyes, Uncle."

I was so shocked. I recalled you telling this very same thing a long, long time ago and this felt like a dejavu. I stood there gaping, my mouth opening slightly before I let out a breath. "Thanks."

The boy gave a smile at me again. "I'm just stating the obvious. You look so miserable. Thought some compliment will do you good. The day is too sunny to be mourning over."

I stared back at the boy. His smile was so similar to your smile…damn fate made me have to meet you again…

"I have to go," I said, looking at my watch and turned away from the boy. The blonde slumped his face before waving. "I hope to see you again, Uncle!"

Say Goodnight 

_Don't be afraid _

_Calling me as you fade to black _

_"Live, Harry…" _

A happy, warm smile crept up my face unconsciously as I replied the wave and went to a secluded corner to Apparate to the Ministry of Magic. The smile was still there when dozens of people came near me as I walked into my office, the Minister of Magic's office, and I made each of them froze to the ground by flashing the remaining of that smile to them before taking whatever parchment they had for me. They must be so shocked. I hadn't smiled for at least a decade; I hadn't made a single smile after your death…

The coldness was over. I would live. I would live for you. And I would live until I could be with you again on the other side. I would adopt that boy and live with him. I would live. I would live a nice, happier, warmer life. Just like you wished.

-The End-

A/N: Sappy, isn't it? Well, any of you who know of Buddhism must have known about Reincarnation as well. But whether the boy is a reincarnation or not me myself is still not sure about it. It could have been a pure coincidence, you know?

Anyway, do me a favor and Review please? Love you all!!

kurokitenshii89 


End file.
